The Multiverse Scavenger Hunt
by Sadina Saphrite
Summary: Wrote it a few years ago, just now typing it. Huge Crossover with mostly anime but book characters, too! In script form. R&R!
1. Prologue

Note and Disclaimer: This story was written by me and my friend, Cindy. I decided to put it up on FanFiction.net so all my friends can read it whenever. There may be content that normal people wouldn't understand, because of inside jokes and whole worlds we have created. However, if you are intelligent, you should get the gist of it and still find it funny. When the fic is completed, it should contain characters from The Forgotten Realms, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers, Yu- Gi-Oh, Digimon, Dragon Knights, Fushigi Yugi, Star Wars, and Pokemon (we just had to see how Saito and Entreri handled a swarm of Pichu). All of the afore mentioned are owned by their respective owners, not me. The first few chapters also take place in the mansion of the Slayers 16, a world created by my friend, Matt. I own Sadina (points at name) and Cindy owns Cindy. No using them, or suffer the consequences.  
  
FIRST AND MOST IMPORTANT NOTE: I give all credit of inspiration of this fic to Em Starcatcher and her crossover fic Scavenger Hunt. I first found it when I found her "Drizzt Hidey Hole." The beginning of my fic and her fic are very similar, because I'm a slimy copier. But once the Hunt itself starts the fics become very different. If she doesn't appreciate my thieving of her idea all she needs to do is email me and I'll do something about it. Thank you.  
  
Second Note: This fic has already been written, so I can't change anything. Yeah.  
  
Third Note: If anyone has any questions or wants me to clarify something, just post in the reviews! Please review anyway! ^_^  
  
Fourth Note: Also, for your information, Sadie is a Sorceress and Psychic and Cindy is a Mage. Also, the Grand Party is a party Cindy and I cooked up that has become the Ultimate Crossover. Everyone from every anime, movie, TV show, or book has been invited. Now the Actual Fic starts.  
  
The Multiverse Scavenger Hunt  
  
Prologue  
  
Note: All humans, elves, wizards, dwarves, ect. in this fic have no memory of the Grand Party. They will naturally remember everything when they return to the Party. Thank you. I don't know why I made this comment as I explain it anyway. ~Sadie S.  
  
Cindy: Are the Preparations complete?  
  
Sadie: Nearly. Just gotta touch up one more mental portal.  
  
Cin: *giggles uncontrollably for several seconds* This is gonna be great!!!  
  
Sadie: Just remember, they technically haven't met us yet, so don't go glomping Kenshin as long as the memory restraints are in. When this whole thing's over I remove the restraints, they look confused, we 'port back to the Party, everyone is happy.  
  
Cin: That's the third time you've told me this.  
  
Sadie: Shut up. . Alright, done. Let's get this show on the road. Your spells set?  
  
Cin: Yep. One.Two.Three!  
  
C & S: *Fire off magical and psychic energy*  
  
*The five portals brighten and die out* *S & c begin to fade away*  
  
Cin: This is supposed to happen, right?  
  
Sadie: Yep.  
  
Cin: *growing fainter* I wonder if Matt'll be mad that we're raiding the mansion.  
  
Sadie: *also growing fainter* He's in Germany, remember?  
  
Cin: Oh yeah.Buahahaha .  
  
*both vanish*  
  
Drizzt, Bruenor, and Regis are walking down one of the side streets in Silverymoon. They stop at an unremarkable storehouse. Drizzt looks down at a sheet of paper he is holding.  
  
Drizzt: Well, this is where the letter says to come.  
  
Regis: I still think it's funny that we receive an invitation to "a game to remember."  
  
Bruenor: Well, we'd best be goin' in.  
  
*The three enter* Inside, there stands Jarlaxle and Entreri, looking confused.  
  
Jarlaxle: Hello, Drizzt! Did you summon us here?  
  
Entreri: *blinks*  
  
Drizzt: *blinks*  
  
Drz & Ent: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!  
  
Ent: *grabs Jarlaxle* You said Drizzt was dead!!!!  
  
Jarl: Um.Well. .Hehehe? ^_^;  
  
Drz: *groans* Of all people.Artemis Entreri.  
  
Ent: *lets go of Jarlaxle* *glares daggers at Drizzt* Why did you call us here?  
  
Reg: We didn't call anybody. We got a letter telling us to come here.  
  
Jarl: So did we.  
  
Bru: Well then who did call us and yerselves out here?!  
  
*Psychic blue mental portal suddenly opens up*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Tired Monotone Voice: Please enter the portal immediately or I shall be forced to drop a blast of mental energy equivalent of 18.3 fireballs.  
  
*Room glows a dangerous blue* *all progress toward portal*  
  
Voice: Thank you. Please watch you step. . .Also please do not spit into portal. Thank you.  
  
*Room glows brighter* *all look at each other* *enter portal*  
  
All exit portal into a large concrete basement. There are five other groups of people, looking confused. The portal snaps shut.  
  
The five Faerunians also notice two young women behind a desk, Drizzt and Jarlaxle also notice several unhappy looks centered on them.  
  
In one corner is a blond haired elf with ea bow over his shoulder, a brown haired human, and a wizard dressed all in white, all three giving the two confused drow looks that promised pain. Behind them is a brown bearded dwarf (who is looking pleased that he is not the only dwarf anymore) and a relatively tall halfling.  
  
"Lina, No!!!"  
  
In another corner is a huge human holding back a redhead, who is holding a ball of fire, ready to hurl at Drizzt and Jarlaxle. Before anything else could happen, though.  
  
Cin: PEOPLE!!! DID I OR DID I NOT EARLIER SAY NO DEATHS!?!?!  
  
Sadie: Whoa there, Cindy.  
  
All: *silence* *all eyes are on Cindy and Sadie*  
  
Sadie: At least you got their attention.Cin? Get off the desk.  
  
Cin: Sorry.  
  
Sadie: Welcome all to the Multiverse Scavenger Hunt! We have found the five most worthy people out of six different worlds! Yu will be divided into five teams of six and you will be given a list of objects to find in different universes! Each item you find will provide you with a clue to the next item! The first team to have all of their items wins!  
  
Yami Bakura: What if we don't want to play?  
  
Cin: Well, you have no way home without us, and I daresay that if you are down here sulking when Matt gets home he will surly not be.ah.happy.  
  
Misau: What do we win?  
  
Sadie: That is a Secret!  
  
Xellos: .  
  
Sadie: When I call your name, please come up and take the colored ring I give you. No switching rings! Alright.*calls names* *all put rings on*  
  
The teams are as follows-Names, races, colors, and occupation.  
  
Green  
Jarlaxle Baenre: Drow mercenary  
Legolas Greenleaf: Elf archer  
Ron Weasly: human wizard in training  
Yahiko Miogine: Human swordsman in training  
Lina Inverse: Human sorceress  
Joey Wheeler: human duelist  
  
Blue  
Regis of Lonelywood: halfling thief/fighter  
Pippin Took: hobbit fighter?  
Fred Weasly: Human wizard in training  
Misau .? : Human spy/thief/ninja/weasel girl  
Zelgadis Greywords: Human/demon/Rock Golem Sorcerer swordsman  
Yami Bakura: Yami Human tomb robber  
  
Purple  
Drizzt Do'Urden: Drow ranger  
Aragorn son of Arathorn: human ranger  
George Weasly: Human wizard in training  
Kenshin Himura: Human swordsman  
Gourry Gabriev: Human Paladin  
Bakura Ryou: Human duelist? Bully magnet? Accident-prone white haired  
English kid?  
  
Red  
Bruenor Battlehammer: Dwarven fighter  
Gimli son of Gloin: Dwarven Fighter  
Harry Potter: Human wizard in training  
Sanosuke Sagara: human fighter  
Xellos Mitallium: mezoku.Um.Pain in the Butt?  
Yugi Motoh: Human duelist with hobbit roots!  
  
White  
Artemis Entreri: Human assassin  
Gandalf the White- Immortal Wizard  
Albus Dumbledore: Human Wizard  
Hajime Saito: human swordsman  
Amelia Wil Tesla Selune: Human Sorceress  
Yami Yugi: Yami Human pharaoh  
  
Impressive, huh?  
  
Cin: Now, if you'll excuse us, we must make sure no one is home but Tai in the shower. It'll take him a minimum of nine hours just to dry his hair.  
  
Sadie: So try not to enter any of the bathrooms. Tai never locks the door.  
  
*Sadie and Cindy run upstairs, transforming into Sabrina and Trinity*  
  
*Silence* . .  
  
Legolas: *pounces Drizzt* Die, hated dark elf!!!  
  
Drz: AHHH!!! *Bocks knife with scimitar*  
  
Lina: *pounces Jarlaxle* Die, you evil drow elf!!!  
  
Jarl: AHHH!!! *Activates around 17 magic objects on his person*  
  
Bru: *punches Legolas in the face* Ye durned fool elf, gerroff the durned fool elf.  
  
Drz: *gasp* Thank you Bruenor.  
  
Leg: Why are you protecting him? He's drow!!!  
  
Bru: Bah, and elf's and elf. Ye fool blondy, Drizzt is different from them other drow, he fights for good,  
  
*incomprehensible mutterering of stupid elves, wood, wild, gold, moon, and drow*  
  
Drz: *blush* *sheaths scimitar*  
  
Leg: .What about him? *Nods toward Jarlaxle, who appears to be shielded against every spell Lina throws at him and laughing his head off*  
  
Reg: Jarlaxle? Jarlaxle does what Jarlaxle wants. I classify him as neither good nor evil.  
  
Gourry: *drags Lina away from a laughing Jarlaxle*  
  
Lina: He's.Just.Like.XELLOS!!! I must kill him.  
  
Xellos: *smiles*  
  
Pippin is wandering around, and bumps into Regis.  
  
Pip: Oh, good! I'm glad I'm not the only hobbit! I haven't seen you before. Where in the Shire are you from?  
  
Reg: .um.I've never heard of the Shire.  
  
Aragorn: What? A hobbit who's never heard of the Shire?  
  
Reg: I'm not a hobbit, I'm a halfling.  
  
Pip: It's the same thing. Where are you from? Gondor? Rohan? It must be far away if you've never heard of the Shire!  
  
Reg: Um.I lived for many years in Calimport.then I became spokesman for Lonelywood in Ten Towns.now I live in Mythrial Hall.  
  
Arg & Pip: *blinkblink*  
  
Yugi walks by.  
  
Pip: Hey! Are you a hobbit?  
  
Reg: Or a halfling?  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
Y. Yugi: No, he's human.  
  
Reg: Are you his brother?  
  
Y. Yugi: No, his Yami. *Walks away*  
  
Reg: *looks confused* Sure, why not? ^_^;  
  
*Basement door opens and slams shut* *Sadie and Cindy run down*  
  
Cin: Right. Everyone get in your teams!  
  
*after much confusion, it happens*  
  
Cin: Very Good.  
  
Sadie: Now, we have your lists of items, but first you need to pick a team captain. The team captain needs leadership and experience at leading.  
  
*Arguments commence*  
  
Cin: Nice going, Sadie.  
  
Sadie: Really? I find it funny.  
  
Cin: You did that on purpose!  
  
Sadie: *grin*  
  
Lina: I should be leader!  
  
Leg: Nay, I should lead us!  
  
Jarl: I lead a band of rouge drow males for several centuries!  
  
Rest of Green team: .  
  
Yahiko and Ron: Okay. *Clueless humans that they are*  
  
Jarl: *beam*  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Gandalf: I'm leader!  
  
Dumbledore: I'm leader!  
  
Gan: I'm leader!  
  
Duml: Me!  
  
Gan: Me!  
  
Duml: Me!  
  
Gan: Me!  
  
Duml: Me!  
  
Saito: Me.  
  
All others.  
  
Saito: Or else I'll kill you.  
  
Gan: You can't kill me!  
  
Duml: You can't kill me, either!  
  
Gan: I'm immortaler than you! *I've always wanted him to say that! ~Sadie*  
  
Duml: I've got a longer beard than you!  
  
Gan: I'm older AND wiser than you!  
  
Duml: Ooo.  
  
Saito: *losing patience* If one of you two become the leader, you'll fight the whole time! I'M LEADER!!!  
  
D & G: Fine. *Sulk*  
  
Sadie: All right! The team leaders are as follows: Green team, Jarlaxle; blue team, Fred; purple, Aragorn; Red, Xellos; white, Saito. Any Questions?  
  
Fred: What do the team leaders do?  
  
Cin: Absolutely nothing, besides holding the list!  
  
All: .*sweatdrop*  
  
Sadie: Team Leaders, come get your lists!  
  
*leaders get lists*  
  
Sadie: Now, here are the rules.  
  
Cin: 1. No killing, except for definite monsters and goblinoids. (Xellos is an exception)  
  
Sadie: 2. You can't steal other peoples items because everyone gets a different list!  
  
Cin: 3. NO Dragon Slaves! Damage to property with this group is inevitable, but we want to keep it down to a minimum.  
  
Sadie: 4. No destroying your items. Or suffer the consequences.  
  
Cin: 5. No burning things, you little pyros.  
  
Sadie: 6. No picking on poor little drow.  
  
Jarl: *fake blush* Oh, stop!  
  
Drz: .  
  
Cin: Now.Go forth!!!  
  
*All rush upstairs into the mansion* *all teams split up*  
  
Sadie: This is gonna be amusing! They don't know it, but they're all going to tie! ^_^ If they don't get disqualified, no da. -_-;  
  
Cin: Just hope they don't go into Zora's room.  
  
Sadie: Don't worry we have people with healing spells.  
  
Cin: Even for the new poison gas?  
  
Sadie: Yep. Though, I'll kill 'em if my room gets Silly Stringed again.  
  
Cin: I would, too. Hey, when everyone gets their last item, where do they 'port to?  
  
Sadie: Clef's bedroom.  
  
Cin: WHAT?!?! *laughs*  
  
Sadie: Well, let's go to my place so we can watch the chaos. Cindy, you want crystal ball, scrying bowl, or mirror?  
  
Cin: *stops* Mirror.*starts laughing like an idiot again*  
  
Sadie: Right. Good choice. *Grabs the nearly fallen over Cindy* *teleports* 


	2. Chapter One: Green Team

Oh, geez. Rereading this, I've discovered that this is not one of my best fics. We did do this a long time ago. It's even in script form. Oh, well. I'll type it up anyway.  
  
For declaimer, see first page. Too lazy to type new one.  
  
Chapter one: Green Team  
  
Participants: Jarlaxle, Legolas, Ron, Yahiko, Lina, Joey.  
  
The green team emerges from the basement in one of the mansion kitchens.  
  
Joey and Lina: *glance at each other* *grin* *raid kitchen*  
  
Others: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yahiko: What's our first item?  
  
Jarl: *looks at list* we need...*raises eyebrow* "Sataru's Imac that Matt dropped out the window."  
  
Yah, Ron, Leg: ...Um...  
  
Jarl: Wait, there's a clue...  
All computers that have crashed  
Are lost and buried with Tai's cash. Hm...I assume the money part is purely symbolic...  
  
Joey: *has bag of food slung over shoulder* An Imac, huh? Hmm...buried...Let's go check outside! ...C'mon Lina.  
  
Lina: *is dragged away by Joey trying to stuff food into her fourth garbage bag sized sack of food*  
  
*All get outside*  
  
Jarl and Leg: *start wandering around, looking for freshly overturned dirt*  
  
Ron: Hm...Accio Imac!  
  
*Sixteen Imacs fly out of the mansion and at Ron*  
  
Ron: AHHHH!!! *Is knocked out by killer Macintoshes* Jarl: *sighs* *pulls out his magic orb* *revives Ron* *walks away, shaking head*  
  
Ron: Heh, Heh...  
  
Lina: *stiffens* *closes eyes and sways back and forth for a moment* *opens eyes* *grins* I SMELL MONEY!!!  
  
All others: ...What?  
  
Lina: WHOOHOO!!! *Runs off*  
  
*The others find her jumping up and down on a gravestone*  
  
Lina: Dig here, dig here, dig here!!!!!!  
  
Jarl: ...Alright...*all the dirt at Lina's feet vanishes, revealing a casket* *a ring on Jarl's finger stops glowing*  
  
*All look at Jarl*  
  
Jarl: *grin*  
  
Lina: *pounces casket* *opens it*  
  
*Inside are three PCs, and Imac monitor, sixteen laptops, and $369 in cash*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Lina: *pockets money*  
  
Joey: *picks up the Imac* This is it, right? *Looks at the cracked glass and various dents and circuits showing*  
  
Yah: Hey, it says something on the back!  
  
Leg: "Imac #42: Died Jan 21, 2001 when dropped out a window by Matt."  
  
Ron: This is it!  
  
*Screen suddenly glows blue*  
  
Sadie's voice: Congratulations! You've found the first item!  
  
*Chibi Sadies and Chibi Cindys start dancing on the screen. *  
  
Ron: Oh, my...  
  
Sadie's Voice: Good for you! Now, you get to teleport to the dimension you will find the rest of your items in!  
  
*All light up* *get sucked into the computer* 


	3. Chapter Two: Blue Team

Disclaimer: Go see the prologue.  
  
Note: At this time, I stopped writing and my fic-writing partner, Cindy Shilakna, started writing.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Two: Blue team  
  
Blue team members: Regis, Pippin, Fred, Misao, Zelgadis, and Yami Bakura.  
  
The blue team emerges from the basement into one of the mansions' game rooms, filled with pinball machines, car racing games, and any other video game you can think of.  
  
Zel: *glances around* Hold on...Wasn't Lina's team right beside us? How'd we end up in totally different room?  
  
Fred: *shrug* Who knows? Who cares? We've got Muggle games!! *Zooms over to one of the car racing games*  
  
YB: *smirks as he sits in the one next to Fred's* I'll show you games...  
  
Fred: *grin* Is that a challenge?  
  
YB: You bet it is!! *The two proceed to go head to head in the car game*  
  
Mis: *starts curiously and cautiously to prod the pinball machine closest to her* You sure these thing's aren't dangerous?  
  
Reg: *stares at the pinball machine* I don't know...what d'you think it's worth?  
  
Pip: From all the lights, I'd say it'd probably be pretty valuable.  
  
Zel: *sweatdrop* Aren't we supposed to be looking for something? We -are- in the middle of a supposed scavenger hunt...  
  
Mis: I don't think you should have anything to do with it, halflings!! I still say it looks dangerous...  
  
Reg: *waves his hand* I've stolen- er...borrowed more dangerous things, I'm sure...Do you think they'd mind if I, ...ahem, "borrowed" one?  
  
Pip: *looks around* It doesn't really look that way...look how many there are...  
  
Fred: HA!!! I passed you ages ago! All that late-night driving/flying with George sure helped!  
  
YB: *growl* Watch it, wizard, ... I'll get you yet...  
  
Zel: *is being almost completely ignored while trying to get the attention of the rest of the group* Guys? Can't we start searching?  
  
All rest: *continue with whatever they're doing*  
  
Zel: *sighs then walks over and picks up the list, laying forgotten on the floor by Fred's seat and read* "1st item: Dress that Astro wore while in drag." *twitches slightly*  
  
Mis: *reading over Zel's shoulder* How are we supposed to know which one that is? For all we know, this mansion could have a billion dresses, or this Astro guy, whoever he is, could e a cross-dresser!  
  
Zel: ...Well, we may as well try...  
  
Fred: Wait, what? I just got done kicking this guy's butt over here.  
  
YB: *glare* *muttermuttermutter*  
  
Zel: *sighs and hands the list to Fred*  
  
Fred: *reads* A dress, huh? Well, were should w start looking?  
  
YB& Mis: *shrug*  
  
Zel: *rolls eyes* How about Astro's room?  
  
YB: And where would that be, smart one?  
  
Zel: *sighs and he points out the door of the game room across the hall at a door with a large sign that reads: "Astro's room!!! Enter at My Own Risk."*  
  
YB:...Oh.  
  
The group cautiously approaches the door after dragging Regis away from the pinball machine.  
  
Reg: Wait!! No!! Don't you realize how much I could get for that back in Fearun?  
  
YB: With all logic taken into account, there would be no possible way that you could haul that along with you.  
  
Reg: Just...one...little...part!...Please? *Struggling against the iron hold of Fred*  
  
Zel: *shakes head* We should get moving, so we don't fall behind...  
  
Mis: Yeah, if we want to win the prize!  
  
Reg: *stops struggling* There's...a prize?  
  
Fred: *rolls eyes* Yeah, weren't you listening before?  
  
Reg: Um...not really...  
  
Zel: *sighs* Well, I think it's past due time to start...*opens door and braces himself for a huge bloody explosion* *opens one eye after nothing happens for a moment*  
  
YB: *staring into the room* Hm...I was expecting better, or at least more interesting...  
  
The room is surprisingly clean, with only a few dirty clothes lying in odd places in the room, a few pieces of furniture, and a closet.  
  
Pip: Well, let's try the closet! *Takes a step into the room*  
  
Mis: WAIT!!! Maybe we should check for-  
  
*A large metal ball on a chain swings down and whizzes over Pippin's head, only resulting in slightly mussing up the hair on the top of his head*  
  
Mis: -traps?  
  
The rest of the group continues to watch as Pippin skips lightly across the room, unwittingly setting off every trap in the room.  
  
All but Pip: *stare blankly*  
  
Pip: *reaches closet* *turns around smiling* Come on guys!  
  
Others: *sweatdrop* *daintily walk around the huge metal balls, knives and axes stuck in the floor, explosion crates, est. And approach the closet cautiously*  
  
Reg: Well...Someone should open it...  
  
Fred: *automatically* Not me!  
  
Mis: Not me!  
  
Zel: Not...me.  
  
Reg: Not me!  
  
Pip: Yay! Bandwagoning! Not me!!!  
  
YB: Not-...Crap. *Glares at everyone before approaching the closet* *jerks the door open* See, there's nothing in here but-  
  
*Is cut off by a shower of Puffskins landing on top of him*  
  
Mis: All right! No traps! *Dives into the closet, throwing many random things out as she searches for the dress*  
  
Fred: *staring down at the list* Hey! There was a clue!  
  
Reg: And you didn't tell us?!  
  
Fred: Well, we're in the right place...  
  
Zel: Well, what does it say?  
  
Fred: *reads*  
When searching for something of Astro's,  
Try in his room and it you'll find.  
Though do beware of the puffskins,  
For they will surely steal your mind.  
  
Reg, Fred, and Zel: *all stare at the pile of Puffskins that is Yami Bakura*  
  
Pip: He seemed crazy to me before, so I don't think we'll see much of a difference...  
  
Mis: *emerges triumphant with a pink flowery dress* Found it!!  
  
All but YB(still): *gather around the dress*  
  
Fred: Are you sure it's the right one?  
  
Mis: *points to the tag on the inside back that reads: "Dress that Astro wore in drag on Aug 19, 2002*  
  
Zel: *sweatdrop* Do these people lable everything?  
  
Reg: Well, if one of my companions dressed in a pink flowery dress, I'd want to remember it for the rest of my life!!! *Gets a vision of Wulfgar prancing in a frilly dress*  
  
Fred: So...Now what?  
  
YB: Sticks his head out of the pile and spits a puffskin out of his mouth*  
  
*Suddenly, about half the puffskins start glowing blue and one floats up to eye level with Fred* *Sadie's voice starts coming from it*  
  
Sadie's Voice: You have found your first item! Congrats! You shall all now be 'ported to the dimension to where you shall find your remaining items!!  
  
*A portal appears at the foot of Astro's bed*  
  
Sadie's Voice: Enjoy, and good luck!  
  
All: *look at each other, shrug and step into the glowing portal* 


End file.
